Bond of Brotherhood
by Saria-Alkiniria
Summary: Et si Sabo n'était pas mort? S'il était venu retrouver Luffy juste après les retrouvailles des nakama?   L'histoire se passe directement après leurs retrouvailles sans les deux ans .


**Bond of Brotherhood**

" _I realise the screaming pain. Hearing loud in my brain. But I'm going straight ahead with the scar."  
_"Sign" - Flow

_Prologue_

Cela faisait une semaine que l'équipage des Mugiwara avait été reformé, chaque membre arrivant les uns après les autres sur l'archipel Sabaondy où se trouvait déjà Luffy depuis une quinzaine jours, s'entraînant jour après jour en compagnie du Roi Sombre.  
Nami avait été la première à arriver, suivie par Zoro puis Chopper. Sanji, Usopp et les autres étaient arrivés le jour suivant. Robin était la dernière des nakama à revenir, accompagnée par la flotte des Révolutionnaires qui était repartis après l'avoir déposée, l'archipel étant sous surveillance de la Marine depuis l'incident des Tenryuubito.  
Chacun était resté inchangé mais une nouvelle lueur était visible dans leurs yeux, une nouvelle détermination et une nouvelle confiance que Luffy repéra au premier regard. Il n'avait pas pu leur parler directement et son équipage avait dû attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir serrer dans leur bras leur capitaine. Depuis Marineford, Rayleigh leur avait-il expliqué, Luffy perdait régulièrement connaissance et devait rester allongé avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Le contre-coup des dommages subis pendant la guerre et les guérisons forcées de Ivankov avaient poussé le corps du jeune homme au-delà de ses limites, aussi lointaines soient-elles. Cependant, si la fatigue se manifestait presque tous les jours au début, les pertes de conscience devenaient peu à peu plus espacée, passant à une ou deux fois par semaine. Par ailleurs, la nouvelle détermination que Luffy avait acquis après avoir revu Rayleigh l'avait poussé à s'entraîner sans relâche avant de retrouver ses nakama, ce qui n'avait pas réellement aidé les blessures à guérir.  
Son repos forcé avait néanmoins permit à son équipage de se rendre compte de l'étendu de ses blessures même s'ils étaient conscients que ce n'était rien comparé au moment où Ace était mort. Ils ne l'avaient pas forcé à parler de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là, sachant que cela gâcherait la joie qu'il avait eu de les revoir. Ce serait à lui de décider de quand aborder le sujet. De toute manière, il les questionnait bien trop à propos de leurs aventures pour pouvoir en poser une seule, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas pour la plupart. Etrangement, Sanji était celui qui avait le plus de mal à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, en particulier quand Zoro était dans les parages, préférant préparer à manger pendant la discussion et y mettant de toute son ardeur pour que le goût subtil et raffiné de ses aliments leur fasse passer toute envie de le questionner. D'ailleurs le fait que sa cuisine avait évolué n'avait échappé à personne et surtout pas à Luffy à qui Sanji préparait une quadruple ration de viande, mécontent de la pâleur et de la maigreur que celui-ci affichait depuis son réveil.  
Ils avaient ainsi passé une semaine à parler du matin au soir, restant les uns avec les autres le plus longtemps possible, même pour dormir, cachés dans l'arrière-boutique de l'auberge de Shakki pendant que Rayleigh terminait le recouvrage du Thousand Sunny. Puis ils étaient partis. Le Sunny, leur bateau, leur maison, était désormais prêt à naviguer dans le Nouveau Monde une fois la Red Line rejoint et l'Ile des Homes-Poissons visitée. Cependant, un évènement inattendu était arrivé à peine deux jours après leur départ, une rencontre que le frère de Ace ne pensait pas pouvoir faire un jour.

- Navire en vue ! Il se dirige vers nous !  
La voix d'Usopp qui retentissait depuis la vigie alerta les autres membres de l'équipage qui accoururent pour vérifier ses dires. Zoro avait déjà sorti ses sabres, un sourire carnassier illustrant son envie de tester le fruit de son entraînement avec Œil de Faucon lors d'un combat. Un rire de Robin détourna cependant son attention.  
- Je crois que ces armes ne seront pas nécessaires.  
- Eh ?  
- Ce sont des alliés, dit-elle avec un air réellement enjoué en désignant l'insigne dessiné sur le drapeau.  
Le symbole de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.  
Les regards du reste de l'équipage passèrent de Robin au bateau en passant par Luffy, se demandant si Monkey D. Dragon s'était éloigné du reste de sa flotte pour rencontrer son unique fils. Cependant aucune trace du chef des révolutionnaires n'était visible sur le pont du navire qui approchait, seulement une dizaine de personne dont une équipée d'un porte-voix.  
- Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan ! Nous avons quelqu'un qui voudrait accoster pour vous rencontrer !  
Zoro haussa un sourcil et se renfrogna, visiblement peu enclin à accepter cette proposition.  
- Robin ? demanda Nami. On peut leur faire confiance ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Oi. Luffy t'es d'accord avec ça ?  
- Abruti de tête d'algues ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que ma merveilleuse Robin-chwan a dit ou t'es sourd ?  
Zoro se tourna vers Sanji, l'air mauvais, l'autre levant déjà la jambe en position de combat. Nami n'eût même pas le temps de soupirer d'exaspération que les deux hommes se lancèrent déjà dans un combat acharné auquel la jeune fille mis fin de deux coups de poings bien placés.  
- Franchement…  
- Oui, lâcha Luffy.  
- Oui quoi ?  
- Pour qu'il monte ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
Nami soupira mais ne souhaita pas gâcher sa bonne humeur, chose qu'elle voyait moins souvent qu'avant les évènements tragiques survenus depuis Sabaondy, repérant même parfois des sourires forcés de sa part. Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de le faire réagir aussi joyeusement et avec autant d'excitation qu'avant étaient indirectement mis en avant par son équipage et cette nouvelle arrivée était l'un de ces moments.  
Ayant entendu l'approbation du capitaine, les trois hommes qui se trouvaient sur le pont installèrent une passerelle en bois rouge qui permettait la liaison entre les deux bateaux jusqu'à ce qu'un homme coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme cachant ses yeux et orné de lunettes et d'une plume l'utilise pour rejoindre les Mugiwara.  
Il marchait lentement, ralentit par la béquille qui compensait le vide visible sous le pan droit de son pantalon et par l'attèle qui empêchait le bras gauche de bouger.  
Robin hocha la tête, il était rare qu'elle oublie un visage, en particulier celui d'un homme aussi reconnaissable, et il lui semblait l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises lors de son séjour chez les révolutionnaires, tantôt tenant un journal, tantôt l'observant d'un œil curieux sans jamais venir lui parler.  
Ils le regardèrent descendre avec une aisance étonnante compte tenu son état et l'observèrent davantage.  
Le jeune homme n'était pas plus vieux qu'eux, pas plus que Zoro et Sanji du moins, avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés qui dépassaient de son chapeau et une veste vert foncée. Un perroquet se tenait sur son épaule mais s'envola en direction des autres révolutionnaires quand il eût posé le pied sur le Sunny.  
- Hum… Bonjour, dit-il en souriant, merci de me permettre de monter. Ca fait un petit moment que je souhaite retrouver votre bateau, navré de vous avoir effrayé en arrivant d'ailleurs.  
- Tss, effrayé ? On était prêt à se battre.  
Zoro, dont le murmure n'avait pas échappé à la navigatrice, se retrouva avec une seconde bosse ornant le haut de son crâne.  
- Non non, ce n'est rien, vous avez aidé Robin après tout, s'enthousiasma Nami. Vous êtes les bienvenus ! Euh, les autres ne viennent pas ?  
Le jeune homme se gratta la tête.  
- Non… En fait, j'ai, hum, demandé de venir pour raison personnelle.  
Il n'avait pas quitté Luffy des yeux en répondant à Nami, qui s'était par ailleurs figé, la tête sur le côté, depuis son arrivée, le regard lointain.  
L'homme s'approcha de lui, poussant le haut de son chapeau à l'aide de son index pour révéler le haut de son visage.  
- Ca fait longtemps, hein ? Otouto.

Luffy resta immobile, le regard rivé sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure que la vérité s'imposait à lui. Secouant soudainement la tête, il s'approcha du révolutionnaire et s'arrêta à nouveau. Nami nota que sa main tremblait légèrement.  
- Sa… Sabo ?  
Un large sourire illumina le visage du dénommé Sabo avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
- Ahh tu m'as reconnu ! J'avais peur que tu ne te souviennes plus !  
- Mais c'est… Tu devrais être…  
Sabo se gratta la tête, l'air désolé.  
- Hum ? Mort ? Ah je sais… Gomen, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir, Ace et toi, et après j'ai rejoins les Révolutionnaires et… Wow !  
Luffy venait soudainement de le serrer dans ses bras, un sourire semblant vouloir faire trois fois le tour de sa tête se dessinant sur son visage, ce même sourire qu'il affichait sans cesse avant les évènements survenus sur l'Archipel Sabaondy.  
- Je suis désolé, vraiment, j'aurais dû…  
- On s'en fout ! T'es vivant ! Sabo est… !  
- D'accord, d'accord… Euh tu m'étouffes là tu sais ? T'as vraiment pas changé ma parole !  
Luffy le relâcha, alarmé, mais ne cessant de sourire bêtement à toutes les personnes se trouvant autour de lui, ce qui, cela va sans dire, réchauffa le cœur de ses nakama qui ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis leurs retrouvailles. Nami frappa dans ses mains.  
- Ne ! Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter, si on allait à l'intérieur ?  
- Oooh Nami-swan est si prévenante ! Je vais aller préparer de petites douceurs pour mes merveilleuses chéries !  
- J'ai soif aussi tiens, lâcha Zoro en baillant.  
- Vas te servir, kuso marimo !  
- Qu'est ce que t'as dit, sourcil en vrille ?  
Robin laissa échapper un petit rire devant la nouvelle bagarre qui éclatait entre les deux hommes, chose que les autres ignorèrent royalement, hormis Luffy qui trouvait ça visiblement très drôle et Nami qui avait, quant à elle, abandonné tout espoir du guérison et qui préférait guider leur nouvel invité à l'intérieur du Sunny. Malgré tout ce temps, l'équipage était resté le même qu'avant, leur famille n'avait pas changée.  
- T'as tenu une partie de ta promesse.  
Luffy pencha la tête sur la droite, questionnant Sabo du regard.  
- T'as trouvé des nakama intéressants.  
- Intéressants ? … Les meilleurs !  
L'équipage emmena le jeune homme dans la cuisine spacieuse du navire, chacun prenant place autour de la table pendant que Sanji jouait de ses instruments de cuisine.  
Chopper, caché de manière plutôt visible derrière Usopp, observait Sabo depuis un bon moment, attendant le meilleur moment pour poser sa question.  
- Dites… Pourquoi avez-vous dit « otouto » tout à l'heure ?  
- Oh ! C'est vrai ça! renchérit Usopp.  
Luffy le regarda comme s'il venait de demander la chose la plus banale et évidente du monde.  
- Je suis son deuxième « frère », répondit Sabo, mais pas de sang. En fait, on a fait un serment étant petits, tous les trois.  
Usopp se tourna vers Luffy.  
- Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé.  
- On… On croyait qu'il était mort. Eh, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Sabo ?  
Il s'adossa contre le dossier de son siège, plaçant sa béquille contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.  
- Ca fait plus de dix ans déjà. On a dû vous dire que j'avais quitté la ville pour prendre la mer tout seul, je t'assure que je ne pouvais plus attendre, c'était vraiment invivables chez ces enfoirés de nobles. Bref, le bateau des Tenryuubito arrivait à ce moment-là et j'ai dû me retrouver sur leur route. En y repensant, ce n'était pas bien malin de partir le jour où ils arrivaient… Enfin, du coup, ils ont trouvé que me tirer dessus était une bonne idée et ça a fait exploser ma barque, c'est ce que…  
- Les Tenryuubito ?  
Luffy avait, remarqua Sabo, complètement changé d'expression, il était à la fois sonné et en colère. Les poings serrés, l'ombre de son chapeau cachant ses yeux, il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à entendre ce détail.  
- Tu ne le savais pas ? Ah, Dadan n'a pas dû vous le dire… C'est pas plus mal. Ace aurait été capable de se jeter dessus les yeux fermés.  
- Je hais les Tenryuubito.  
Sabo marqua une pause.  
- … Moi aussi. Donc, leur tir à détruit mon bateau et j'ai coulé mais des personnes m'ont repêchée et se sont occupé de moi, les révolutionnaires, c'est Dragon-san qui a demandé à me sauver.  
Robin sourit.  
- Finalement, j'ai juste perdu ça, dit-il en désignant son bras et sa jambe manquante. C'est handicapant mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui aurait dû arriver… D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu naviguer par moi-même après et je suis donc resté avec les révolutionnaires. Leurs idées concernant les nobles rejoignaient les miennes et j'avais une dette envers Dragon-san donc… Quoi ?  
Luffy faisait clairement la moue depuis sa dernière phrase. Sabo l'avait assez côtoyé pour reconnaître ses expressions même si Ace était celui qu'il avait le mieux connu.  
- Ton rêve, lâcha t-il sans aucune autre explication.  
- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, loin de là ! J'ai pu le faire et je le réalise toujours. Je ne peux pas naviguer tout seul de toute façon mais être avec eux me permet de voir toutes les parcelles de ce monde et de comprendre certaines choses. J'ai vu beaucoup plus d'îles que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer et ça m'a permit de les écrire, les décrire et raconter également nos voyages. D'ailleurs, quand Dragon-san a vu ce que je faisais et compte tenu que je ne peux pas me battre malheureusement, il m'a nommé archiviste. J'ai le devoir de transcrire tout ce que voient, font et rapportent les autres, de dire la vérité comme un poneglyphe en fait mais en livre. Et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que ce que j'ai pu relevé n'a rien à voir avec ce que veut bien nous montrer le Gouvernement Mondial.  
L'expression de Sabo s'était faite plus sérieuse et il soutenait désormais le regard de Robin qui buvait littéralement ses paroles.  
- C'est vous qui cherchez le Rio Poneglyphe et la vraie histoire, non ? J'ai peut-être des infos qui pourraient vous intéresser !  
Robin hocha la tête en souriant.  
- Ce serait formidable.  
Sabo sursauta, se rappelant visiblement de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié de montrer.  
- Ah tiens, regardes Luffy !  
Soudainement tout excité, Sabo se pencha pour ramasser son sac à dos, en sortit trois livres reliés et en tendit un à Luffy. L'archéologue, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, le regarda avec un intérêt visible pendant que son Capitaine l'ouvrait.  
- _« Aller et Retour, récit d'un pirate par Sabo du Grey Terminal. »_, lu Robin, un titre intéressant.  
- Merci.  
Le visage de Sabo s'était teintée de rouge et ses mains jouaient avec les pages du livre qu'il avait en face de lui, visiblement nerveux.  
- Lis la page de dédicace.  
- « _Pour mes deux frères Portgas D. Ace et Monkey D. Luffy, respectivement futur grand pirate dont le nom retentira à travers les sept mers et futur Seigneur des Pirates »_.  
Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux, son regard passant du livre à Sabo avant qu'un large sourire revienne illuminer son visage, des étoiles apparaissant à la place de ses pupilles.  
- Sugeee !  
Sabo se gratta l'arrière de chapeau, visiblement gêné.  
- Eheh. En fait ce tome là relate ce que j'ai vu, je veux y inscrire toutes mes aventures à l'intérieur. Ca c'est le premier tome mais j'en ai écrit sept autres déjà.  
Les yeux d'Usopp et de Chopper sortirent littéralement de leur orbite.  
- C'est impressionnant, s'extasia Nami.  
- D'ailleurs si vous voulez mettre vos cartes pour illustrer un jour…  
- Oi oi, lâcha Sanji. N'utilise pas le rêve de Nami-swan pour toi. Elle ne travaille pas aussi dur pour que quelqu'un d'autre s'en serve.  
- Hein ? Oh, désolé…  
- Ce serait fabuleux ! S'enthousiasma Nami. Je me demandais justement quel support serait le plus approprié pour les publier un jour d'une manière un peu différente… Je me demande combien on pourrait retirer de la publication d'un livre… A raison d'un tome disons tous les deux mois…  
- Aaaah Nami-swaaaan est si intelligente !  
Zoro soupira, atterré par le sens des affaires de la navigatrice et reporta son attention sur la bouteille à moitié pleine placée devant lui.  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vendre quoique ce soit, hésita le garçon au chapeau.  
- Fais pas attention, cette sorcière n'aime que l'argent.  
Une aura meurtrière qui eut pour effet de précipiter Usopp, Chopper et Brook sous la table, passa au-dessus d'eux.  
- … Pardon ?  
- Aaah c'est génial ! s'exclama joyeusement Luffy en regardant ce qui représentait désormais le trésor de son frère. Ace serait fier de voir ça !  
Ses nakama le regardèrent, Nami perdant toute envie de frapper qui que ce soit. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils s'étaient clairement rendu compte que le seul nom de Ace était tabou et qu'il valait mieux éviter de le prononcer en sa présence. L'entendre dire de sa bouche était choc.  
- Tu crois ? Ace ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt des livres mais j'aimerais lui montrer !  
L'enthousiasme des deux frères s'évanouit quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient pensé à Ace au présent, comme s'il était encore là avec eux. Ils s'attendaient presque à le voir surgir en riant, son chapeau orange orné de smileys coiffant ses cheveux longs, et proposant un combat à ses deux frères. Ils le voyaient, le regard et le maintien fiers, son tatouage gravé dans son dos hurlant son appartenance à un des plus grands équipages qui soit, charriant Luffy à propos du futur Seigneur des Pirates. Barbe Blanche était celui qui était le plus près du One Piece après tout.  
Ils se revirent, tous les trois enfants, assis dans l'herbe, des coupelles posées devant eux. Une scène de chasse qui avait mal tournée et qui s'était résulté par leur fuite. Un vol réussi dans la ville haute, Luffy promettant à leur cible qu'il le rembourserait une fois le One Piece trouvé. Une cabane où ils s'endormaient tous les trois après qu'ils aient une nouvelle fois exposé leurs rêves à voix haute. Une promesse de ne pas mourir. Un serment de fraternité. Un futur assuré.  
Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus rien de tout ça. Le grand équipage de Barbe Blanche était blessé, son Capitaine mort, sa fierté volée par l'homme qui avait provoqué toute cette guerre. Et surtout, Ace n'était plus.  
Il ne repasserait jamais devant eux, ne leur sourirait plus, il ne saurait jamais que Sabo n'avait pas été tué ce jour-là ni que Barbe Blanche avait perdu la vie après lui. Sa promesse n'était devenue que des paroles parmi tant d'autres et il était mort avec un regret, celui de ne pas voir le rêve de son frère réalisé.  
Le sourire des deux jeunes garçons s'effaça, un voile sombre recouvrant soudainement leur visage. Luffy baissa la tête, laissant une nouvelle fois son chapeau protecteur tomber sur son front pour dissimuler le haut de son visage et en agrippa les bords en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Sabo, quant à lui, fixait la table en serrant un poing tremblant.  
- J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt ! J'aurais dû tout faire pour essayer de l'aider. De faire quelque chose ! Il a fallu que cet idiot de tête brulée meure avant que je puisse lui parler, quel abruti, quel…  
Sa voix s'étrangla et un long silence suivit.  
Zoro jeta un regard entendu à Sanji, les deux hommes unis par une rare compréhension silencieuse. L'un après l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cuisine, inclinant la tête en direction des autres afin qu'ils suivent leur exemple. Robin approuva et se leva, suivie par Franky et Brook, les trois autres, quant à eux, ne semblèrent pas comprendre ce changement soudain et souhaitaient rester près des deux garçons malgré l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait.  
- Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire, dit simplement Zoro en sortant.  
- Mais…  
- Nami-san.  
Sanji secoua la tête et la poussa doucement vers la sortie. De tout l'équipage Zoro et Sanji étaient ceux qui comprenaient le mieux Luffy, ceux qui savaient faire la différence entre une demande indiscutable et un simple caprice. Ils savaient, même implicitement, quand le laisser régler une chose seul, à l'image de l'attaque d'Aokiji et du duel qui s'était suivi. C'était l'un de ces moments.  
Quelques minutes de lourd silence suivirent le départ de l'équipage jusqu'à ce qu'une larme, retenue jusqu'alors, vienne rouler sur la joue du jeune capitaine.  
- Pardon.  
Sabo releva la tête et le fixa, perplexe.  
- Pardon. C'est de ma faute. Il m'a protégé. C'est pour me protéger qu'il est... J'ai été inutile et faible, je n'ai même pas pu le sauver, je n'ai pas…  
- Tu as fini ? le coupa sèchement Sabo, son expression tranchant avec l'air de regret qu'il avait affiché juste avant. C'est de Ace qu'on parle. C'est lui qui ne s'est pas laissé sauver !  
Sabo était en colère mais il n'arrivait même plus à savoir s'il l'était contre Luffy et du fait qu'il se sente coupable, contre Ace parce qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu ou contre lui-même.  
- C'est Ace ! Il a toujours été comme ça ! Il… Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui vienne en aide, cet imbécile ! Si seulement il ne s'emportait pas aussi facilement !  
Luffy s'apprêtait à répondre mais le flux de parole, motivée par sa colère et sa tristesse, ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité.  
- C'était son choix, c'est lui qui a décidé de répondre aux insultes de cet homme, c'est lui qui s'est mis volontairement en danger.  
- Pour me…  
- ET c'est lui qui a aussi décidé d'empêcher cet enfoiré de Marine de te toucher ! Bon sang Luffy, tu as oublié comment était Ace ou quoi ?  
Sabo soupira, son regard brillant de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. S'adossant contre sa chaise, il se radoucit et remonta son chapeau de sa main valide.  
- Il ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à son petit frère.  
Luffy releva la tête, fixant Sabo et le sourire forcé qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage.  
- Il a toujours été comme ça. Et là, la seule fois où les rôles auraient pu être inversés, il a trouvé le moyen de jouer le grand frère. Ace est Ace. C'était sa décision, à lui seul. Il n'a pas eu de regret en le faisant.  
- Si, il en a eu un.  
- Vraiment ?  
Luffy regarda la table pendant quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire gêné, chose peu commune chez lui.  
- De ne pas me voir devenir Seigneur des Pirates.  
- C'est bien de Ace, ça… Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Faire en sorte de lui enlever ce regret ou gâcher son sacrifice ?  
Les paroles redevenues sèches de Sabo provoquèrent l'effet escompté. Fronçant les sourcils, Luffy le regarda, une expression à la fois sérieuse et déterminée, que Sabo lui avait rarement vue, sur le visage.  
- Evidemment que je vais le faire ! Avant, ce but ne concernait que Shanks et ce que je voulais moi mais maintenant… C'est aussi pour Ace.  
- Je vois. Rends-le fier, otouto. Ah… Qu'est ce qu'il dirait s'ils nous voyaient comme ça, hein ? Je parie qu'ils nous traiteraient de faibles pleurnichards.  
Le jeune blond afficha un grand sourire, sincère cette fois, heureux d'être parvenu là où il voulait, malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait toujours le cœur. Une douleur qui, il le savait, ne partirait jamais vraiment.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, le souvenir de Portgas D. Ace flottant devant leurs yeux. Comme un accord implicite, ils lui adressèrent des paroles silencieuses, comme si quelque part dans leur esprit et dans leur cœur, il pouvait les entendre. Fermant les yeux, Sabo crut ressentir une présence chaude, une aura qu'il n'avait pas perçu depuis plus de dix ans, qui l'enveloppait et le rassurait. Rouvrant subitement les yeux, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que son imagination et que Ace ne pouvait pas être matériellement là avec eux mais l'impression demeurait cependant.  
_*Tu vas passer ton temps à nous surveiller maintenant, hein Ace ?*_  
- Sabo ?  
- Hum ?  
- Ne meurs pas.  
Ecarquillant les yeux, il soupira.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais pas mourir.  
Il se stoppa en envoyant l'expression dure qu'affichait son petit frère. Plus aucune trace d'insouciance ni de naïveté, pas de sourire, pas de grand yeux étonné ni de hochement de tête, il n'y avait que le sérieux. Ainsi qu'une pointe de regret.  
- D'accord. Je te le promets.  
- Non.  
- Hein ?  
- Ne le promets pas, fais-le.  
Sabo le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Un simple coup d'œil suffisait à dire que ce n'était pas un de ses caprices.  
_*Lui as-tu fais la promesse de ne pas mourir, Ace ? T'as vraiment tout gâché, ma parole…*_  
- Je ne mourrais pas. Graves-toi ça dans le crâne. Et t'as intérêt à faire pareil.  
Luffy afficha soudain son grand et lumineux sourire.  
- Aye !  
- Bien. J'aime mieux ça !  
_*Franchement, il n'a vraiment pas changé… Tant mieux.*  
_Sabo se pencha à nouveau en direction du sol pour attraper deux autres volumes reliés à la couverture soignée dont le cuir étaient gravés de quelques inscriptions que Luffy n'arrivait pas à voir.  
- Hum... Tiens. Avant que les autres reviennent je voulais te montrer ça.  
Il lui tendit les deux ouvrages et attendit une réaction qui ne tarda pas. C'était assez amusant de voir la bouche et les yeux du jeune capitaine s'ouvrirent de plus en plus à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait devant lui. Sabo trouvait qu'il mettait du temps, d'ailleurs.  
- Dis ? Pourquoi y a écrit mon nom et celui de Ace dessus ?  
Une goutte glissa à l'arrière de la tête de son grand frère. Il soupira et afficha une mine exaspérée.  
- Lis… Tu sais lire ?  
- Evidemment ! s'exclama Luffy, vexé. Hum… « Kaizoku no yume, première partie, les aventures de Portgas D. Ace… » et « deuxième partie, les aventures de Monkey D. Luffy ». Ca parle de quoi ?  
Sabo manqua de tomber de sa chaise.  
- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Ce sont vos aventures à Ace et toi que j'essaye de romancer !  
Luffy cligna des yeux et inclina la tête avant de sursauter soudainement.  
- Oooh ! Kakoiii !  
- Eheh. Disons que j'ai essayé d'avoir le maximum d'informations auprès des journaux, qui sont loin d'être fiables d'ailleurs, des révolutionnaires et des gens que vous auriez pu rencontrer. Par exemple, pour Ace, un de ses amis, Thatch, m'a beaucoup aidé pour comprendre la structure de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, comment Ace les avait rejoint et ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai eu toutes mes infos grâce à lui.  
Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage.  
- Celui-ci est assez complet du coup et j'aimerais que les gens disent en le lisant plus tard à quel point Ace était un pirate et un être humain extraordinaire. Si ça pouvait aider ces abrutis à le voir autrement que comme « le fils du démon » alors j'aurais atteint mon objectif. C'est bien peu pour lui rendre justice mais je ferais de mon mieux. Peut-être que, de cette manière, personne n'oubliera l'homme qu'il était.  
Luffy acquiesça et passa sa main sur la reliure du livre.  
- Personne ne peut l'oublier.  
- C'est vrai. Et l'autre concerne les tiennes du coup mais je n'ai pas assez de détails, pourtant vous en avez fait des trucs hallucinants, comme le coup à Enies Lobby. Je peux te dire que tous les révolutionnaires étaient contents ! Enfin, bref, comme je vous tiens tous maintenant je vais vous réquisitionner pour me parler de tout ce que vous avez fait, à la minute près !  
Luffy laissa s'échapper un rire sincèrement heureux.  
- Shishishi. Aye ! Alors on a pris la montagne magique et on redescendu tout droit sur un mur qui en fait était une baleine, la nakama de Brook et on est allé à l'intérieur et pis ensuite on a rencontré Vivi et des géants et ensuite on été botter le cul de Crocodile sur son île parce qu'il avait empêché la pluie de tomber. Après on a été dans le ciel en prenant un courant magique !  
- Wow, wow minute ! Pas si vite, attends que les autres soient là. En plus qu'est ce que tu racontes mal !  
- Eeeeeh ?  
L'atmosphère avait considérablement changée, la tristesse laissant place à la joie, le regret à l'espoir. Quand l'équipage revint dans la cuisine du Sunny, intrigués par les rires qui s'en échappaient, ils firent face à de nouveaux visages ainsi qu'à une nouvelle résolution. Le sentiment qu'ils éprouvèrent à ce moment-là n'était rien de moins que l'assurance d'un futur qu'ils pouvaient presque toucher, de la confirmation que le rêve de leur capitaine, et par extension les leurs, représentaient toujours et plus que jamais un but à atteindre, quelque soit les obstacles.  
Luffy les gratifiant d'un immense sourire lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leurs places, ce même sourire qui les avait incité, ou forcé pour certains, à rejoindre l'équipage, ce même sourire qui, même s'il les agaçait, les assurait d'une victoire prochaine, les rassurait et leur donnait de l'espoir. Ce même sourire qu'ils craignaient tous de ne plus voir.  
-Eh ! Sabo veut qu'on lui raconte nos aventures !  
Nami écarquilla les yeux quand le jeune blond lui montra la couverture de son livre. Comprenant soudain, elle alla prendre place près de lui, visiblement enjouée.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu trouves que ça ferait vendre, lâcha Zoro.  
Nami se tourna, faussement vexée, son air de reproche réduit à néant par les formes de Berry qui venaient de remplacer ses yeux.  
- Et bien, archiviste-san, ça risque d'être assez long, continua Robin.  
Sabo se redressa, une plume à la main.  
- Je suis prêt !

_Epilogue_

La journée, puis la soirée, passèrent rapidement, égayées par les récits de l'équipage, des exclamations de Luffy, des prouesses d'Usopp et des crépitements de la plume du jeune révolutionnaire. A l'extérieur, le soleil descendait sur l'océan, ses derniers rayons orangés illuminant la proue du _Thousand Sunny_ dont la tête de lion, recouverte de poussière il y a encore quelques semaines, semblait afficher un sourire radieux, visiblement heureux de retrouver son équipage. Malgré l'éloignement et malgré la souffrance éprouvée, rien n'avait changé à bord du fameux bateau pirate, chaque membre de l'équipage était resté le même, chaque rêve était demeuré intact et la perspective de nouvelles aventures n'était que plus assurée. Cependant, quelques changements bien qu'infimes, étaient repérables pour n'importe qui les avait côtoyé. Ils gardaient les mêmes habitudes qu'auparavant, Zoro dormant sur le pont, Sanji jouant les romantiques auprès de Nami et de Robin, Luffy jouant avec Usopp et Chopper… Cependant, Zoro était devenu encore plus vigilant qu'auparavant, Sanji préparant davantage de nourriture pour ses compagnons masculins, particulièrement son capitaine, Chopper et Nami étudiant encore plus qu'avant pour que leurs nakama puissent se reposer sur leurs connaissances alors qu'Usopp et Franky imaginaient encore plus d'arme et d'accessoires permettant au Sunny de naviguer plus aisément. Robin, de son côté, lisait autant qu'avant mais gardait en permanence un œil sur ses nakama, s'assurant à chaque seconde qu'ils étaient toujours là pendant que Brook travaillant d'arrache-pied pour fournir des mélodies capables de remonter le moral des autres quand les sentiments plus sombres reprenaient le dessus.  
Luffy, quant à lui, jouait avec Usopp et Chopper autant qu'avant et agissait toujours de manière aussi enfantine, ses sourires se multipliant à mesure que la bataille de Marineford s'éloignait. Cependant, il faisait désormais bien plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, même lorsqu'il était occupé à écouter une des histoires que lui racontait Usopp. A l'instar de Robin, ils observaient ses nakama le plus souvent possible, s'assurant que rien de fâcheux n'arrivait, que personne ne se sentait mal et, surtout, que tout le monde était encore là. Bien que des semaines avaient passé, la peur qu'ils ressentaient tous à l'idée de se réveiller un jour et se retrouver seul sur le pont du Thousand Sunny était présente dans tous les esprits.  
Les yeux du garçon au chapeau de paille avaient également changés et l'équipage s'en était aperçu dès leurs retrouvailles. Sa manière de les regarder était en effet non seulement plus attentive mais également plus douce et plus aimante d'une certaine manière, comme s'ils étaient les choses les plus précieuses qu'il avait au monde. Ace étant décédé, ils s'étaient rendu compte que cela n'était que la plus pure vérité. Ce subtil changement se vérifiait jour après jour, en particulier lors des combats où il avait tendance à moins foncer tête baissée mais à davantage faire attention, pas à lui cependant mais à _eux_. Par ailleurs, il avait également commencé à s'entraîner de temps en temps avec Zoro, chose qu'il n'aura jamais faite auparavant. Il ne le faisait pas tout le temps, juste de temps en temps, mais ses nakama se rendait compte à quel point il avait peur de les voir disparaître et à quel point il cherchait à devenir plus fort pour empêcher cela d'arriver.

Malgré la présence de Sabo, ils n'osaient pas aborder le sujet de la guerre même quand ils arrivèrent à parler de l'incident de l'Archipel Sabaondy dans les jours qui suivirent. Les membres de l'équipage n'avaient pas seulement changé leur façon d'être mais également la façon dont ils percevaient le garçon qu'ils appelaient Capitaine. Ils ne le voyaient désormais plus comme le gamin naïf et un peu idiot sur les bords qui s'émerveillaient de tout. Ils ne le voyaient plus comme le pirate invincible qu'il devenait lorsqu'une bataille sérieuse explosait. Ils ne se reposaient plus sur lui, certains que, s'il arrivait, les choses s'amélioreraient toutes seules sans qu'ils aient besoin de l'aider.  
Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il était aussi vulnérable qu'eux, qu'ils avaient ses propres cicatrices et ses blessures, autant morales que physiques. Ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils le comprenaient mieux qu'avant et que le lien qui les unissaient tous n'avait cessé de croître depuis leurs retrouvailles. Quand son regard devenait plus vague, quand il s'isolait après avoir fait un cauchemar lui rappelant Marineford, ils étaient là. Quand il semblait perdre sa confiance en lui, ils lui rappelaient pourquoi c'était une chose insensée. Quand son sourire s'effaçait, ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour l'égayer jusqu'à ce que son visage s'illumine à nouveau. Quand il se mettait à douter de son rêve, il lui rappelait pourquoi ils l'avaient suivi, pourquoi Ace et Shanks avaient placés une telle foi en lui.  
Pourquoi ce serait lui, et pas un autre, qui serait le plus à même d'atteindre Raftel et de trouver le One Piece.  
Pour quelles raisons ils feraient tout pour être l'équipage le plus exceptionnel qui soit.  
L'équipage du Seigneur des Pirates.


End file.
